Patent Document 1 describes that when an application to participate in a game is made by a subsequent player during the game of a preceding player, permission with respect to the participation application is carried out by the preceding player, and when participation is denied, the subsequent player is caused to play a secondary mini game.
Patent Document 2 describes providing a game machine such as a slot machine with a mini game control means that is configured to execute in response to a selection by a player, mini games that have been prepared in regard to multiple genres in a game standby period. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 describes a game system that is configured to enable play of a sub game so as to use efficiently a download waiting time of a primary game, with the sub game being offered during this period.
Although Patent Documents 1 to 3 are all similar in offering players a mini game different from a primary game, these are merely mini games that are completed by players individually, and are not offered to a multitude of other players. Furthermore, no consideration is given to a relationship between the mini games and player attributes, and no consideration is given in relation to informing [players] of game results, such that there is room for improvement in making use of mini games.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-140413    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2001-293143    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-143566